


2x2n3番外：苹果

by RegysXIII (Lionhart113)



Series: 二乘二的N次方 - 番外系列 [19]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: 2x2n3番外, Bottom!Optimus Prime - Freeform, Bottom!Ultra Magnus - Freeform, M/M, Top!Megatron - Freeform, Top!Sixshot - Freeform, 二乘二的N次方 - 番外, 今天MOP也在撒狗粮, 今天也活跃在背景里的特二联, 削了个皮, 厨力A+买总, 子世代的故事, 并没有2x2n3, 老救永远是你老救
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionhart113/pseuds/RegysXIII
Summary: 天灾六圣兽（Greatshot）无差，隐MOP，隐六通。注：因为Greatshot在动画里译名仍是六面兽，怕引起歧义，所以文中就改用六圣兽的叫法了。一个关于子世代的小短篇，某个片段。本篇故事背景应为2x2n3（然而第三部并不存在）





	2x2n3番外：苹果

 

六圣兽是被细微的刮擦声吵醒的。

在等待系统漫长的重启过程中，接收器所收到的这种声音始终都在，均衡持续，不曾间断。

那声音让他忆起午阳下微风吹拂过的窗外树叶。

潇潇沙沙，摩挲掉磁轨上一切跌宕起伏。

光镜终于恢复功能，接收到的首个景象是头顶雪白的天花板。

视野所及处皆是空虚的苍白，唯一不同的色彩就只有床边显示屏上跳动的检测数据。

六圣兽将头转到另一边，终于找到了声音的来源。

那是个再熟悉不过的身影，此刻背靠在座椅上，削着手里的水果。细长的水果皮已经从刀口绵延拖到地上，并随着刀锋运转还在不断延长。对方专注地盯着手里的动作，红色的光镜里难得认真。

或许是敏锐地捕捉到六圣兽的视线，对方抬起头。

“你醒了？”

声音里带着点惊喜与意外。

“我在这里躺多久了？”

“6.5个太阳周期。”

“事情结束了吗？”

“结束了。”

室内安静片刻。

“那就好。”六圣兽的声音松懈下来。

“特二联出动把那片战区来回碾了三遍。现在通二叔在善后。”连在水果上的皮被刀不小心切断了，对方小声“呀”了一句，有点懊恼，又像是惋惜。最后他索性彻底放下手里的东西，将注意力全部转到六圣兽这边。

“要喝水吗？”

六圣兽不觉得渴，浑身上下还残留着下线前最后那一刻的麻木与钝痛，让他暂时失去了其他所有欲望。

他想试着坐起身，但被对方立刻按住了。

“医官说了，让你躺着直到他允许你动为止。否则他就把我揍到跟你一样别想起来。”

对方模仿救护车语气的样子让六圣兽忍不住笑起来，结果不小心又扯到刚衔接好的伤口，痛得他倒吸口冷气。

“好像确实伤得有点严重。”

“何止有点，”对方纠正六圣兽的判断，“内循环液严重流失，紧急能量液大量泄露，有机系统重伤，无机系统也差点崩溃……能抢救回来都算你命大。”

“至少战线是稳住了。”起码他凭一己之力控制住了战况，撑到了援军赶来。

对方瞪着六圣兽，那猩红的目光瞪得年轻的六变有点芯虚。

“我错了，哥，对不起，让你担心了。”惨兮兮地咳两声。

这招似乎奏效了。对方态度软化下来，又重新拿起床头柜上的削了一半的水果。

“你在这里多久了？”六圣兽又问。

“也没很久。”对方继续起手里的工作，轻描淡写说道。

主恒星光芒从他身后的窗户照射进来，温暖了室内氛围。阳光里，对方安静地坐在床边，认真削出长长的果皮，那头黑色短发随着手上动作轻微摇晃，发梢间浮动出金色的碎光，显得格外好看。六圣兽看着对方低头认真削皮的样子，慢慢有些走神。

“怎么了？”对方忽然问。

“你也会削皮。”

对方露出一脸“这没什么好奇怪”的表情，然后边削边说：“我以前看我威爸爸削过。”

沙沙的削皮声里，对方用一种回忆似的语气继续道：

“那时，父亲生病了，躺在床上，威爸爸就坐在床头，一边削着水果一边嘲讽父亲。他俩针锋相对始终没停，威爸爸削皮的动作也一直没断过。”

水果刀口上传来“咔擦”声响，果皮削到了尽头。

“威爸爸能削出一整条不会断的果皮。”

对方调转刀口，换了个方向往水果上切去。

“后来，父亲很快就康复了。”

对方平静的语调在六圣兽虚拟运算器里勾勒出一副清晰的画面，那场景带着暖旧的色彩，有时会动，甚至仿佛可以触摸到温度。特警队行政总长官微敛眼角笑意注视身边的军事总部长，后者则夹带着狂澜气势又小心翼翼地专注于手头上的动作，几乎不曾抬头看床上的人，但却一直没有停止过给对方的回应。

一块削好的水果被送到六圣兽跟前。

六圣兽从脑补中回神，顺着递水果过来的手看向身边的那个人。

“削好了，吃吗？”

六圣兽其实没什么胃口。

对方见六圣兽不表态，心领神会地把削下的那块水果塞进自己嘴里吃了。

“下次有事要用通讯器叫我，第二战区的通讯频道和我小队是有同频段的。”对方嚼吧嚼吧水果，然后说道。

“好。”

对方还想再说两句什么，但这时房门突然被人推开，打断了两人的交谈。

“你打算在这里待到什么时候？”救护车走进病房，应该是从远程监控终端上得到了六圣兽苏醒的消息。汽车人首席医官开口就朝对方下了逐客令，“他已经醒了，你可以回去了，别打扰病人休息。”

“我没打扰他休息。”

“我现在要给六圣兽做检查了，你立刻出去。”医官压根就不给对方留下机会。

“我就站边上看着，不会影响你工作。”对方慢悠悠起身，还在试图做最后的挣扎。

“天灾！”

救护车提高嗓门的警告吓得对方一激灵，挪腿就往门口走去。

“那我等会儿再进来！”

房门打开又合上，把救护车最后几句愠怒关在了屋里。

六圣兽听着救护车数落天灾的话，转过视线看向床头柜上削好的那个水果。

虽然被削掉了一小块果肉，整体已变得不再圆润，但从那表面的光滑度看，对方应该有专门练习过。

——削得不算难看。也许，等下次有机会的时候，可以要求对方再给自己削两个……对方应该不会拒绝吧？

六变这么想着，在席卷而来的睡意中闭上了眼。

 

fin.

 


End file.
